


Pillars of Support

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Week: Tropes & AUs 2018 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Angst, Car Accidents, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Encouragement, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hospitalization, Jealousy, M/M, Panic, Sharing a Bed, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: The car accident leaves Jason wondering what the future will hold and Tim riddled with guilt. Luckily, they have each other.





	Pillars of Support

“Why does it even matter?”

“I didn’t say it did!”

“You didn’t have to! You’re using the same tone you always do whenever you talk about him. I get that you don’t like-”

“Don’t like? That’s a massive understatement.”

“What did he ever do to you?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course, it does! There has to be some reason you act like a complete dick when you see him or talk about him. If not, then you’re just being ridiculous!”

“I think you’re giving me too much credit. I’m not the rational one. I’m the ball of anger that’s pissed at the world for no reason.”

“Shut up. You and I both know that’s not true. Just because other people-”

“Think they know me doesn’t mean they do? That’s not the way the world works and you know. People are going to see me the way that want to see me and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it. As much as I would love to just say fuck it and give them all the middle finger, I won’t be able to get anywhere if I do that. Getting anywhere in this world means relying on people and making sure they have a good impression of you.”

“Well, you’re not talking to people. You’re talking to me and I know exactly what kind of person you are. It doesn’t matter how hard you pretend to be what they say you are-I know the truth.”

“That’s great. It’s real nice you can see me for who I really am.”

“Why do you have to be such an asshole? Can you talk to me about something serious without acting like this?”

“Sorry, but that’s not on my list of tricks.”

“Fine. Be an ass all you want, as long as you tell me why he bothers you so much.”

“Maybe, for once, you should mind your own fucking business.”

“Oh, am I prying into your private fucking business? I didn’t realize the way you’re talking to me, doesn’t affect me at all. How rude of me to be such a nosy prick!”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, well, that’s how it sounds. So, are you going to finally tell me what the attitude is about or should I just refrain from inviting you to events he might be at and not talk about him around you?”

“If I do, then I’ll make an even bigger ass out of myself.”

“That’d be pretty difficult to accomplish at this point. I’m ninety-nine percent sure you’ve already reached maximum capacity. I don’t think it’s humanly possible for you to increase your ass levels.”

“My ass levels?”

“Yes, your ass levels. I’ll make a chart and everything when I have time, so we have a visual reference for when you act like this again.”

“What is with you and charts?”

“It doesn’t matter. Spill or you’re out of the car at the next stoplight and you can walk the rest of the way home.”

“You would never do that. You’re too good of a person.”

“Look deep into your heart. You know the truth.”

“Stop talking that way. Fine, since you want to know so bad-”

“What gave that away?”

“No need for the sass. You want me to not act like a dick during these conversations, then you need to cut out the sass.”

“Sorry. It’s my default. I’ll dial it back.”

“Thank you. Look at us. Two adults having an adult conversation without acting like two of the biggest assholes on the planet.”

“Stop stalling and spill the beans.”

“The truth is I-Tim, look out!”

* * *

 

It felt like floating. His body resting on a fluffy cloud-or, so it seemed upon waking from a particularly heavy sleep. He couldn’t remember falling asleep or ever waking up feeling so out of it, yet comfortable. The strangeness of it all was enough to get his curious mind working enough for him to attempt recalling his last memory. If he could figure out that, then it might explain the reason he felt so floaty and warm and fuzzy inside.

Flashes of a party played in his mind like a sped-up movie, then getting in Tim’s car after saying their goodbyes and arguing about something. He recalled bright headlights catching his attention before he could tell Tim… Well, what exactly he wasn’t sure, but a feeling in his gut told him it would have been important for him to hear. After that moment-that sudden realization of what was to come-nothing else came to him. All his mind could stir up was nothingness. No memories of the impact or the inevitable pain or what happened to Tim. Only darkness.

With great effort, he forced his heavy eyelids open and found himself staring at a tiled ceiling with moonlight streaming across it. It wasn’t the fabric roof of Tim’s car or the night sky staring down at him, which put him slightly at ease. There was no doubt in his mind that the cloud he rested on didn’t come from some figment of his imagination, but his drug addled mind and body overexaggerating the comfort of his hospital bed. Once the drugs wore off, he’d feel every ache from whatever injuries he sustained and the discomfort that normally came with sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his own.

The thought of his own comfort quickly shifted to panic as his mind finally caught up with the fact he had no idea what happened to Tim. Erratic beeping filled his ears, but he ignored it in favor of searching for the call button he knew would be close by. Upon turning his head to the side, his eyes landed on a small figure curled into a tight ball on a nicer hospital chair than he’d ever seen. While he felt relief immediately wash through him at the sight of Tim looking unscathed, the monitor picking up his heart beat continued to scream away. The sound pulled Tim from his slumber in such a violent manner, Jason feared he might’ve strained something in his haste to sit up.

Wide, blue eyes stared at him in wonder for several long seconds, then Tim stumbled out of his chair to stand by Jason’s bedside. He could vaguely make out the sound of the chair sliding across the floor over the monitor, but he didn’t pay the scraping much mind. All he could focus on was Tim’s pale face hovering over his own and two hands gripping one of his own in a constricting hold. The relief in Tim’s eyes probably put his own to shame, not that it mattered in the moment. They were both alive and breathing. That one fact meant everything.

“You’re finally awake.” An edge of hysteria caused Tim’s words to come out almost manic in their relief. “I can’t believe it. Thank goodness.”

“Your arm.”

“It’s nothing. Nothing compared to…”

“Compared to what?”

Tears prickled at the corners of Tim’s eyes, threatening to slip down his blotchy cheeks. “I thought you were dead. Everything happened so quickly. There was so much blood and you were so limp. I couldn’t e-couldn’t even tell if you were breathing. They had to rip off the door to get to you and wouldn’t let me see you. As soon as they got me out, they took me to the hospital. I thought you were dead. They wouldn’t tell me anything and I thought-I thought-”

“It’s fine. Everything is fine now.”

“Everything is not fine! It’s not. It’s not.”

“It is. When was the last time you slept? And I don’t mean in that chair. I mean slept through the night in a bed.”

“Steph and Cass forced me to a couple days ago. I didn’t want to leave your side. What if something happened and I wasn’t there?”

“The doctors would have done their best to stabilize me. I’m in good hands. Call someone to pick you up. Get some sleep and food and a shower. It’ll help you think more clearly.”

“I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re not. I’m on a shit ton of drugs and even I can tell you’re not fine.” Despite not having much feeling in his fingers, Jason did his best to squeeze the thin fingers clutching his so tightly. “I’m awake now, so you can get some sleep. No more need to watch over me.”

“What if you fall back asleep and don’t wake up? You’ve been on unconscious for almost three weeks, Jay!”

“And now I’m not. Get some sleep and come back when you’re back in top shape.”

“That might take a while.”

“Then you better get started. Call someone. I’m right here.”

* * *

 

The exhausted doctor waited patiently for Bart to usher Tim out of the room with Jaime’s help, before she took a seat in his vacated chair. She propped a chart against the side of his bed and gave him a soft smile that barely reached her tired eyes. Despite her eagerness to check his vitals earlier, she seemed hesitant to go over whatever was written in his chart. After heaving a giant sigh and running a hand through her hair, she closed the chart and slumped back in the chair.

“I apologize for my unprofessional manner. It’s been a long few weeks.”

“It’s fine.”

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, then let out another sigh. “What all did your… friend tell you?”

“Nothing. He was a little out of it.”

“This will be difficult to hear, so feel free to ask questions or let me know if you need a break. From what we could tell, the impact of the other car hitting you immediately knocked you unconscious. The hit caused a fracture near your temple and a concussion. When they first brought you in, we were concerned about the amount of blood pooling in your skull, but no damage was apparent to us. Are you experiencing any major gaps in your memory or difficulties thinking or speaking?”

“No. At least, I haven’t noticed anything.”

“Good. Let me or one of the nurses know immediately if you experience anything out of the ordinary for you. Besides the head injuries, several of the ribs on your right side were fractured and you received abrasions and bruising from the seatbelt. We’ll continue to keep a close eye on them, but they’re healing nicely and they should continue to do so as long as you don’t strain yourself too much. That brings me to the last of your injuries. Unfortunately, the way your car door caved in caused immense damage to your leg. The tissues and nerve damage were too great for us to save it. We had no choice, except to amputate the lower portion of your right leg.”

“Amputate.” Jason looked down like he would be able to see what was left of his leg through the covers layered over his body. “I don’t… Can I make a phone call? I need to talk to someone. I need my phone.”

The doctor silently pressed his phone into his hand, then left the room with a soft click of the door behind her. His phone almost slipped through his fingers because they were trembling so violently he could hardly use it. When he finally managed to make the call, he could hardly keep the phone held against his ear. He could hear his own ragged breathing filling the room, then stutter at the sound of the person on the other end answering.

“Jason? Jason, is that really you?”

“Kori.” An involuntary sob ripped from his throat and he could feel hot tears pouring down his face.

“I know, Jay. I know. Roy and I will visit first thing in the morning with Lian. She’ll be so happy to see her Uncle Jay awake again. Is there anything I can do right now?”

“Talk. Can you just talk to me?”

“Of course. Is Tim there?”

“No. I made him call Bart to pick him up to get some rest.”

“That’s good. He’s been so worried about you. We’ve brought him a few homemade meals and got him to sleep a couple of times when we visited, but he’s been stubborn. I don’t think he’s left your bedside for more than a few hours since you were allowed visitors and before that he wouldn’t leave the waiting room. The sleep will do him well. Maybe, you can even convince him to go back to work. Bruce has tried to lure him away to distract him with company stuff, but he refused. Said he’d go back to work once you were better.”

Before speaking, Jason took a deep breath and wrapped his free arm securely across his abdomen. “Tim’s too stubborn for his own good.”

“Who else does that sound like? It’s a wonder the two of you are such good friends. You’re both too stubborn for your own good, but I’m glad you have each other. I don’t have to worry so much about you when I know Tim’s around to give you a kick in the ass when you need it. Remember when the two of you first met? That was definitely a day to remember.”

“It wasn’t that funny.”

“He shoved you in the river because you tried to hit on him and made a complete ass out of yourself instead. It was absolutely hilarious and you totally deserved it. I just wish I would have recorded it. Playing it at your wedding would’ve been one of the most glorious moments of my entire life and everyone else invited. I’m sure Tim would get a huge kick out of it.”

“Sometimes, I wish I wouldn’t have screwed up that day. I mean, I don’t mind what we have now, and I couldn’t even beginning to imagine my life without him, but maybe things would be easier if I could’ve gotten it out right.”

“Don’t think that way. For one thing, it’s too late to change things, so it doesn’t matter. For another, things are better this way. You’re grown to know each other over the years and developed a strong bond. When you finally get together, it won’t be some messy, uncertain first date situation-or maybe it will because it’s the two of you we’re talking about here. The point is you’ve built a foundation of trust that’ll make things a lot smooth for you both in the long run.”

“What makes you think we’ll ever get there? I’m too much of a coward to say anything and Tim’s got that thing with Kon. He’ll probably make him happier than I ever could.”

For a few seconds, all he could hear was static, then Kori let out a deep sigh. “Jay, I love you to pieces, but sometimes you can be a complete idiot. What you and Tim have goes a lot deeper than his friendship with Kon, which is just that. They’re only friends.”

“I’ve seen the way Kon looks at him, like he’s the freaking sun.”

“Yes, he does. That doesn’t mean Tim looks at him that way and relationships only work if both people want to be in it. It might be difficult for you to see, but things aren’t the way you imagine them to be. I’m not saying you need to go declaring you love for him the next time you see him because you’ve got other things to think about at the moment and Tim’s a wreck, just pay close attention the next time you see him and Kon around each other. Enough of that though, remember that time Roy nearly burned down your dorm?”

“How could I forget?”

* * *

 

Streams of light filtered in through the small cracks in the blinds bathing the room in the faint glow of oranges and reds from the rising sun. Despite his doctor and Kori encouraging him to get some rest, he’d been up all-night staring into space and thinking. While Kori easily distracted him, the moment they said their goodbyes all the anxiety and fear and uncertainty from earlier came flooding back. He knew things could have been a lot worse. The crash could’ve easily killed him, but he’d survived and he should be grateful for that. Unfortunately, his mind couldn’t focus on the positives.

His mind whirled with thoughts of hospital bills and months of physical therapy and not being able to take his goddaughter on the backpacking trip he promised. All the work he put into training for the mud run Stephanie wanted to do didn’t matter anymore and he wouldn’t be able to take Cassandra dancing on Thursday nights. There’d be no more climbing onto the roof of his apartment complex late at night to watch the stars when his mind couldn’t shut down. Those little adventure he’d spring on Tim whenever he needed to get out or Tim got too stressed out were over.

A fresh round of tears prickled at his stinging eyes as a fresh wave of anguish rushed through him at the thoughts bouncing around in his head. He could still feel how puffy and raw his eyes still were from crying earlier, but he couldn’t seem to stop the tears from coming. They spilled over in thick streams that slid down his cheeks and dripped onto his hands tightly gripping the sheets. His breaths came out in ragged gasps as his throat felt like it was getting tighter and tighter and his head felt lighter and lighter.

Something gentle cupping his face slowly pulled him back to reality, until he found himself staring at familiar icy blue eyes. Thumbs carefully wiped away the tear tracks staining his cheeks, then came to rest lightly on his cheekbone. Tim’s face held so much emotion that Jason couldn’t even begin to decipher them all while his own were still running wild. He pressed his forehead against Jason’s and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

Jason wanted to reassure him or comfort him or do something to make sure Tim knew he didn’t blame him, but he couldn’t. Words failed him and his muscles felt too heavy to move and he knew his eyes were full of sorrow. All he could do was stare at Tim with puffy eyes and do his best to keep his body from violently shaking.

“Do you want me to leave? I can… I can leave. I don’t want to hurt you more than I have already.”

“Don’t. Don’t leave me.”

“Whatever you need. I’ll do whatever you need me to do. I’m so, so sorry.”

Arms wrapped firmly around his neck as Tim shifted closer to him and let their upper bodies slot comfortably together. One of his hands gripped the collar of his shirt, while the other began to slowly run through Jason’s hair like Tim always did when Jason was upset or set his head in Tim’s lap. With a shaky sigh, Jason tucked his face into the crook of Tim neck and let the last of the tears drip from his eyes. He felt Tim press his face against the side of his head, then a gradual dampness wet his hair and Tim’s breath sounded hitched and irregular in his ear.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I’m… I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Whatever you need, I’ll do it for you. Anything at all.”

* * *

 

Warm breath tickled his neck in soft bursts that caressed along his skin, almost causing him to shiver at the unexpected sensation. He looked down to find the source of the breathing still sleeping soundly with their hand resting over his heart as if checking to make sure it was still beating. It wasn’t the first time he woke up to find Tim tucked against his side, but he’d never seemed so desperate to stay at Jason’s side. The hand that wasn’t over his heart clung to the collar of his shirt and a knee tucked securely under thigh.

While he knew Tim only gripped him so tightly because he blamed himself for the accident and the injuries Jason sustained from it, he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Tim holding onto him so strongly. He wanted nothing more than to wake up every morning to find Tim next to him in bed with his face relaxed and the morning light streaming in through the cracks in the blinds. If he hadn’t been sure it wasn’t possible before, it definitely wasn’t in the cards now. All Tim would see when he looked at him would be regret and pain, not someone he could spend of the rest of his life with.

“What time is it?” Tim’s voice sounded small and innocent in the wake of the morning.

“Don’t know. Early.”

“How are you feeling? Do you need me to get your doctor or a nurse? Are you in any pain?”

“Slow down. I can’t think that fast.”

“Sorry. Are you in any pain?”

“No. ‘m fine.”

A hand brushed away a stray lock of hair that must have fallen on his forehead during the night, then moved down to cup his cheek. “Are you sure? You’ve got your first physical therapy appointment today. It’ll be miserable if you’re in immense pain.”

“There’s a little pain, but it’s manageable. I’ll let the doctor know if it gets to be too much.”

“You better. It won’t do anyone any good if you’re in pain. You’ll just get grumpy and angry and no one wants that.”

“Lies and slander.”

“We both know that’s far from the truth.” With a groan, Tim sat up and looked down at Jason with a tired smile on his face. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Whatever you can find that doesn’t taste like you made it.”

“Shut up or I’ll accidentally drop your food.”

“Don’t make threats you can’t carry out.”

“You underestimate me.”

* * *

 

The chatter of the television in the background did little to distract Jason from his aching body or the worry that’d been eating away at him. Every physical therapy appointment went worse than the one before it and he couldn’t stand the sympathetic looks he always got. If they gave him a choice, he would remain in his room until they finally decided he didn’t need to be under constant medical surveillance. Of course, leaving the hospital held its own set of problems that he didn’t want to think about.

“Stop it.” A foot dug uncomfortably into the meat of his calf at the same time he got pinched just under his shoulder blade. “You’re going to get caught up in your own head again. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

“Please, don’t lie to me. You don’t have to talk to me about it, but don’t lie to me.”

“Sorry.”

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for.”

“Yes, there is. There’s a lot I should apologize for. You’ve been really patient, and I’ve been difficult and angry. It’s not fair to you.”

“You’re allowed to be angry, Jason.”

“That doesn’t mean I should take it out on you. All you’ve done is help me with everything. Even the… the stuff you shouldn’t need to help me with.”

“Jason, you… you lost a leg. There’s things you’re going to need help with until all your injuries have healed and you’ve gotten used to your prosthetic.”

With a heavy sigh, Jason scrubbed a hand down his face, then let it fall back across Tim’s body. “You know I can’t afford a prosthetic. I don’t know how I’m going to afford the bills for the hospital stay or the physical therapy or where I’m going to move because there’s no way I can stay in my apartment. I live on the top floor and there’s no elevator. There’s no way I can afford a prosthetic.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“About what?”

“What I’m about to tell you.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because you’re prideful and hate when people help you, especially with money related stuff.”

“Tim, please, tell me you didn’t.”

“Of course, I did!” Despite their proximity to each other, his voice rose to be loud enough Jason was sure whoever walked passed his door would be able to hear. “You’re in here because of me! Everything you’re going through right now-all this pain and anger and loss-is my fault. If I had been paying more attention instead of arguing with you, then-”

“Then that moron still would’ve hit us. He was drunk and irresponsible. That’s not on you, Tim.”

“All I came away with were some bumps and bruises and a broken arm. You nearly died! One second we were arguing, then we were hit and you went so limp. I thought you died. I thought you were dead and the last thing I said to you-” A sob tore through Tim’s lips and his entire body seemed to shake uncontrollably as he continued to cry. “I freaked out. You were covered in blood and unconscious and instead of calling an ambulance right away, I freaked out. It’s all my fault. All of it!”

“Stop that. It’s not your fault, Timbers. Come here. Timbo, come here.”

With a pitiful sniffle, Tim shuffled even closer to Jason, so his entire body pressed against Jason and buried his face in Jason’s chest. His fingers clutched so desperately at the back of Jason’s shirt that he had the fleeting thought bruises would be there later. One of his hands rubbed slowly up and down Tim’s back, while the other gently ran through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. He’d never been the best at saying the right thing whenever his best friend was upset, but Tim always told him he made up for it by doing the right thing. So, he kept Tim close as he worked through all his pent-up emotion and waited patiently for him to speak.

“I got snot all over your shirt. I liked this shirt.”

“We’ll wash the shirt. It’s not a big deal.”

“I paid for your hospital bills and already got in touch with a few professionals for a prosthetic. You can pay me back later if it makes you feel better, but I won’t undo what I did. I’ve got more than an enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life, so spending some to make sure you don’t have to stress about bills and other things isn’t an issue. You’re worth every penny.”

“Call it my next hundred birthday and Christmas gifts.”

A watery laugh came from Tim as he looked up at Jason with red, puffy eyes that Jason thought looked just as gorgeous as ever. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know I can’t resist buying you all those stupid, little things I find.”

“You mean those things that end up taking up space?”

“Yes, those things.”

“Fine. Buy me all the stupid shit you want, but no more of the first editions or other ridiculously expensive gifts you also buy me.”

“Why? Why can’t you just take this one thing from me without arguing with me?”

“Because this one thing must have cost you a small fortune.”

“When are you going to get it through your head?” Hands much smaller than his own cupped his face in a gentle hold that would undoubtedly appear in his dreams. “If I had to, I’d find a way to move mountains for you. You’re the most important person in my life. You were there when my parents died and I needed a shoulder to cry on. Whenever I need someone to talk to-even at three in the goddamn morning, you’ll listen to everything I had to say. That night I nearly… nearly decided to end it all because I didn’t think I could handle it, you did everything you could to get me help and make me realize there’s so much to live for. You let me lean on you when I needed it, so please trust me enough to lean on me.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“It goes both ways. You’re the most important person in my life and I trust you with everything I’ve got. If this is what you want to do with your money, then I’ll say thank you and make the most out of what you’re doing for me.”

“I should have asked before I did it.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders the best his could while on his side with Tim leaning heavily against his chest. “Yes, you should’ve, but I get why you did it. Just, don’t do something like that without asking me first against.”

“In that case, how do you feel about moving in with me?”

“Moving in with you?”

“You said it yourself, you can’t live in your apartment straight out of being in the hospital. I have space in my apartment and it’s near your work.”

“We’ll talk about this later. I’m exhausted and in pain. I’m taking a nap.”

* * *

 

“What about Kon?”

Even in the near darkness of the room, he could see the confused expression on Tim’s face as he pushed up onto his elbows enough to look down on Jason. “What about Kon?”

“Are you sure he wouldn’t mind me staying at your place?”

“What does that mean?”

“I mean, some guys get jealous about that kind of thing and I don’t want to make things difficult for the two of you. You’ve already spent most of your time here with me. It can’t be easy on the two of you.”

“Jay, what the fuck are you talking about? Kon’s opinion doesn’t matter.” Sudden realization dawned on Tim’s face, then he shook his head fondly and slid back down so his head rest even with Jason’s on his pillow. “That’s why you can’t stand him? You’re jealous of him because you think we’re dating.”

“Yes. I’m that predictable asshole. I try not to, but it’s hard to not be frustrated and jealous when the person you’re in love with is dating the perfect guy.”

“I’m not dating him and I don’t want to, dumbass. There’s this guy that’s been around for years keeping me out of trouble and getting me into trouble and making my heart flutter like a teenager whenever he smiles. I’m kind of in love with him and he’s the most important person in my life.”

“And it’s not Kon?”

“Why on earth would it be Kon? There’s only one person that I want to grow old with because he can make me happier than I could have ever imagined being and I like to think I can do the same for him.”

Despite the words coming out of Tim’s mouth telling him exactly what he’d wanted to hear for a long time, a large part of him couldn’t believe that Tim could see him as more than just a good friend. They’d known each other for so long and Tim never showed any interesting in wanting to take their relationship any further. Plus, Tim could do much better than him, especially after having to take care of him for so long.

“Jay, come back to me.” A thumb brushed lightly across his cheek, then did so again when he didn’t immediately focus his eyes back on Tim. “Don’t get lost in your head. Focus on my voice. Come back to me, please.”

“Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“We were having a conversation.”

“Yes, an important one. That doesn’t mean you did anything wrong. You’re allowed to think. I just don’t want you to get too caught up in your own head.”

“You’re too good for me.”

Shock followed quickly by anger appeared on Tim’s face. “No, I’m not. There’s nothing I’ve done for you to even think that.”

“What about being here almost all hours of the day? What about helping me change and do all those things I can’t do right now? What about paying for my hospital bills and physical therapy and a prosthetic? And I’m sure it’s going to be one that’s top of the line and something that I couldn’t even dream of ever affording. What about letting me stay with you while I recover? Tell me how you’ve done nothing to show you’re too good for me.”

“Why do you have to be so infuriating and stubborn? I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for years. I would give you the world if I thought that would make you happy, but I know it wouldn’t. And I know I should’ve told you sooner because some of what I’ve done recently has been driven by guilt. If I told you sooner, maybe we wouldn’t have left the party so late or we would’ve both gone to my apartment. Not that any of that matters because I can’t go back and change the past. But despite the guilt, everything I do for you is because I love you. It’s selfishness because that’s what love is. It’s doing everything within your power to make the person you love think you’re better than you are, so they’ll love you back.”

“You’re the least selfish person I know.”

“Maybe when it comes to most things, but not anything involving you.” The fire in Tim’s eyes almost had him looking away because the passion burned painfully bright and all for him. “I’ll always put you first.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“While you might believe that, I don’t and I never will.”

“How could you possibly love me? Even before all this, I wasn’t anything special. You could have anyone in the world.”

“And the only person I’ve ever wanted is you because you’re smart and funny and kind. Whatever happens in my life, I know you’ll be there for me. You’re a constant. My pillar to lean on and the person I want to lift up. I couldn’t imagine not loving you, Jason Peter Todd.”

“You’re serious.”

“I would never lie to you about something so important.”

With tears prickling at his eyes, Jason leaned his forehead against Tim’s and took a shuddering breath. “I’ve spent so long loving you and thinking I’d never have a chance to love you the way I want to, but are you sure about this? I don’t… I don’t know what I-”

“Jay, I’m sure. There’s nothing I’ve ever been more sure of.”

* * *

 

While he expected Tim to come back from his first day of work in nearly a month exhausted, he almost fell out of bed when the door of his room slammed open to reveal a surprisingly cheery Tim. The suit he’d been in when he dropped by in the morning had been replaced by a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie that looked suspicious like one Jason lost during his senior year of college. He quickly kicked off the pair of ratty converse he refused to get rid of, then carefully crawled onto the bed next to Jason. A few strands of hair fell from the messily done bun sitting atop his head and perfectly framed his face.

“How did it go?” The confusion must have shown on his face because Tim rolled his eyes at him as he crossed his legs and leaned his lower back against the railing of the hospital bed. “The prosthetic! How did the fitting go? Did you find one you like or do you want to check out a different company? You didn’t ask about pricing, right? You’re going to be honest with me and tell me the one you liked best?”

 “How much coffee have you had today?”

“None, why?”

“You’re acting like a little kid hopped up on too much sugar.”

“Bruce took me out to lunch and I had a milkshake, but that’s all the sugar I’ve had today. Well, I had some fruit in my yogurt this morning, too. Now, stop stalling and spill. How did it go?”

There was so much excitement in Tim’s voice and written on his face that he couldn’t keep a smile off his own. “There was one that worked out pretty well. They said it was made for particularly active individuals in mind and it felt as comfortable as it could without being made for me when I tried it out. She took all the measurements she needed and said the prosthetic should be ready sometime next week, then she’ll call to set a time for a fitting.”

“That’s amazing. I’ll have to take the afternoon or morning or whenever it is off.”

“No way. No more time off. You’ll see it plenty. There’s no need for you to be at the fitting.”

“Fine. Be a responsible adult.” With a huff, Tim stretched out his legs, so they draped across Jason’s chest and dangled over the railing on his side. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?”

“No idea. Whatever you want.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. Cass agreed to pick up ramen from that new place on her way to visit tonight. How does that sound?”

“Like you’ve already made up your mind.”

“Don’t be like that. She could pick you up a greasy chili dog if you’d prefer.”

After fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, Jason lightly pinched Tim’s calf and took the soft smack he got on the shoulder in retaliation with a smile. “There’s no need for that. Ramen is fine. Now that foods out of the way, how was work?”

“Busy. I’m behind on a lot of stuff, but I got a pretty good portion out of the way today. I’ll probably do some half days on Saturday and Sunday to get caught up quicker, but I can do that from here. Bruce is really understanding about the whole thing. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you gave him a call.”

“Bruce can’t stand me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He adores you.”

“He thinks I’m a bad influence on you and I bet it’s even worse now we’re dating.”

“The two of you are too similar for you own good.” Tim scrunched his body in an extremely flexible move that hurt to look at, so he could place a quick kiss on Jason’s forehead. “Bruce has always liked you. He just doesn’t know how to show it and he’s relieved that we’re finally dating. He was worried it would never happen. Now, he’s talking about grandkids.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t believe me all you want, but he spent a good twenty minutes at lunch asking whether we’ve considered adoption or fostering or surrogacy. I’m pretty sure he’s already starting to stock up on baby stuff he can give us. He’s gearing up to be an overexcited granddad.”

“What about Dick?”

A snort erupted from Tim and he rolled his eyes so hard Jason thought they might just roll right out of his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. He knows Dick is going to give him kids one day, but he’s still oblivious to his gigantic crush on Babs. It could take years for him to figure it out. He’s always been sure we’d give him the chance to be a granddad first.”

“And if we don’t want kids?”

“Are you telling me that Jason I-spoil-my-goddaughter-and-love-her-like-my-own-child Todd doesn’t want a kid?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, but I don’t know-”

“I’d love to raise a kid with you. Not now. There’s too much going on now, but maybe in a few years when things are a little more settled.”

“You think we’ll be together in a few years?”

“From now on, I need to remind you of this every day.” Awkwardly, Tim moved to sit on his knees next to Jason and leaned over to cup his jaw. “I’m not going anywhere and you’ve made it clear you’re not going anywhere, which means in a few years there will still be an us and I can see that us getting a little bigger.”

“How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not perfect, but I think the same about you. Pretty sure it’s part of the whole being in love with my best friend that I’ve known for years and have a ton in common with thing.”

“Luck us.”

“Very.”

* * *

 

“Let me see.” A pair of hands landed on his shoulder, then Tim’s head appeared over the top of his with his eyes focused on his right leg. “It looks like it can take a beating. I’m sure you’ll be putting it to the test soon enough.”

“I can’t take more than a few steps on my own. There’s no way I’ll be testing out how much stress it can take anytime soon.”

“It’ll be sooner than you think. Does it feel comfortable?”

“The weight of it is strange, but she said most people get used to it pretty quickly. I’ll have to be careful of chaffing. She recommended using a certain type of lotion every night after my doctor gives me the go ahead. I wrote it down.”

“Give. I’ll order some tomorrow.”

Instead of arguing, Jason stretched out to grab the piece of paper on his nightstand, then handed it to Tim. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“I brought a few movies and I may have arranged for your favorite food to be dropped off around dinnertime. How does that sound?”

“Nice and relaxing after an exhausted day.”

“So, it’s a good thing I planned for Lian to visit tomorrow?”

“You did what?”

“Kori and I went out to lunch today and got to talking.” In one smooth move, Tim went from leaning over his back to bracketing his knees against Jason’s hips from his new perch on his lap. “We got to talking and I know you’ve been missing Lian, but things have been busy for them. I just thought it might not be the worst idea if I took her for the day, that way you could see her and she could see her favorite godfather. Kori says she’s missed you almost as much as you’ve missed her.”

“Why does it still surprise me that you manage to do these things?”

“No idea. Maybe, it’s because I like to keep you guessing. It’s always so fun to see that look in your eyes.”

“What look would that be?”

“The one that makes me feel like I’m the most important and incredible person in the universe. It still blows my mind to see it.”

Jason placed his hands on Tim’s hips and gave a small squeeze. “That makes two of us.”

For a split second, he got to witness a dazzling smile appear on Tim’s face, then soft lips captured his in a slow kiss. His fingers tightened on the thin waist in his grasp and pulled the lithe body hovering over him closer, so their chest now pressed together. Nimble fingers wove into his shaggy hair and gave a firm tug to get Jason’s head tilted just the way Tim wanted. He kept one hand buried in Jason’s hair, while the other slid down to rest over his heart.

“We should stop.”

“Why?” Even to his own ears, his voice sounded slightly breathless.

“Your heart’s racing and I’m sure your doctor has warned you about getting too worked up.”

“Do you always have to be the voice of reason?”

“No, but I will when it comes to your health. I’m guessing your doctor told you to get some rest after today.”

“She did.”

After a quick nod, Tim hopped off his lap and placed a hand on his thigh. “Let’s get this off, unless you’d be more comfortable with it on.”

“You can take it off. Just like that. How is it you just know how to do everything?”

“I don’t know how to do everything. I’m a terrible cook. You know this. Now, move back. I’ll get the pillows for you. There we go. Nice and comfy.”

“It’d be comfier if you joined me.”

“If you insist.” Tim crawled into bed next to him and snuggled under the arm he held out to invite him even closer. “What’s the plan now?”

“I was thinking a nap.”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan. I’ll set an alarm.”

* * *

 

As quietly as possible, Jason nudged open the door to their room to find Tim still sound asleep with proof coming in the form of soft snoring. The pillow Jason left to fill the space he’d been earlier was now clutched tightly to his body. He found the sight entirely too adorable and couldn’t imagine waking up to anything better than this. After making sure his path was clear, he walked as silently as possible to Tim’s designated side of the bed and set the tray down on his nightstand.

A gentle hand settling against Tim’s upper arm was enough to get a nonsensical mumble out of him. With a little shake, he woke Tim enough for him to roll over and realize the warmth he’d been attempting to cling to now came from the other side. His face nuzzled against Jason’s thigh as his arms wrapped around his waist and he blinked his eyes open. He slowly took in the fact Jason was sitting on the bed and wrinkled his eyebrows up in confusion.

“What time is it?”

“Almost ten. You slept in.”

With a surprised grunt, Tim pushed himself into a sitting position and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Why does it smell so good?”

“I made you breakfast.”

Tim glanced over at the nightstand and smiled brightly at the tray of food waiting for him. “Breakfast in bed. You’re such a sweetheart. There’s enough for two, right?”

“Of course.”

“Join me?”

“Of course.” A bright smile lit up his face as Jason leaned over him to snag a kiss, before moving back to his side of the bed. “You’ll have to tell me what you think about this one.”

“I always love what you cook for me. You’re a wonderful cook.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have favorites.”

“One of these days, you’re going to regret spoiling me so much.”

“Doubtful.”

After a fond shake of his head, Tim held out a piece of bacon for Jason that he accepted with a kiss to his fingertips and a wink. “You’re utterly ridiculous.”

“And yet, you’re still dating me.”

“What can I say? You keep me entertained and I love you. One of those might be more important than the other, but I’m not sure which one.”

“How are you so full of sass when you just woke up?”

“It’s a gift, just like your cooking skills.”

“You like it.”

“Love it.” Tim shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth and let out a pleased noise that made Jason’s heart flutter in his chest. “I’m so spoiled and I love it. Can I hire you as my personal chef? You can just follow me around all day and cook me delicious food.”

“Sorry, but I kind of like my job. Otherwise, I’d definitely take you up on that offer.”

“Damn. At least, I get to enjoy breakfast in bed made by the most wonderful person in my life and kiss you thank you as many times as you want.”

“Really? As many as I want? Guess we’ll be here all day then.”

“Luckily, I don’t have any plans.”

“Neither do I.”

“Well then, let’s hurry up and finish this so we can get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
